The Life of Married Superheroes
by EarthsChampion
Summary: An average day for the the married couple, Conner and Cassie. Ever since they've graduated to the titles of Superman and Wonder Woman, they've never had time to spend as husband and wife on the Kent farm, but when they do, it's always an amazing experience.


The morning sun was shining through the bedroom window of the Kent's home. Conner had Cassie trapped in his arms as they slept in the center of their bed. Cassie was snuggled into Conner's chest, with her head underneath his chin and her feet entwined with his own. She felt the sun shining on her back which was towards the window; she slowly opened her eyes and noticed how Conner was still asleep. She gently lifted up her head and kissed his neck. "Good morning, Conner." She said softly with a small smile on her face, hoping for her husband to wake up.

Conner felt the morning sun on his face, and felt the warm body of his wife in his arms. He turned a bit red and smiled as he felt her lips on his neck; he then looked down at her and smiled. "Good morning, Cassie. Did you sleep okay?" He asked as he loosened his arms around her so that she could move. He lifted his arm and moved some of her hair behind her ear before kissing her lips tenderly.

Cassie smiled before returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around Conner's neck. "Mhm, I slept great, just like every night we sleep in bed together, Conner. Sometimes I wonder why you still ask me how I sleep when you know already the answer." She said to him with a light giggle.

"I just love hearing you say that you slept great, it lets me know that I'm doing a good job as your husband." Conner said with a smile as his arms once again wrapped around her lower back and pressed her body to his own, turning their bodies so that she laid on top of him. He kissed her cheek softly and moved her hair out of the way of both their faces, laughing lightly.

She looked at him and pressed her forehead to his. "Conner, you are doing more than a good job as my husband, you are incredible. If I didn't believe these things about you, I probably wouldn't have been in love with you since the Young Justice days." She said with a laugh as she blushed.

He laughed and groaned as she brought up Young Justice. "Don't remind me of my hair or that earing."

"Hey, I didn't mind it; do I need to bring up my wig?" Cassie replied with a laugh. "The point is, Conner Kent, is that you are by far the greatest man I have ever known, and I am more than happy to love you and to be loved by you, and to be your wife. You are an amazing husband, just as you are an amazing hero. And I will always love you, now and forever." She said sincerely as she pressed her lips to his for a few seconds before going back to pressing their foreheads together and speaking in a soft tone. "So don't worry anymore, okay?"

Conner turned red as Cassie spoke to him, he smiled as she complimented him and said how she loved him. He smiled at her when she pulled away and then spoke softly to her. "Okay, Cassie, I'll try not to worry anymore."

"That's my Superman." She said as she kissed him once more before sitting up on his chest with her hands on his shoulders. "Now come on, we have the entire day to spend together." She said with a smile as she looked down at him, placing a hand on his cheek and caressing it softly.

"That is, until we get called into action." He said as he placed his hand over the one she had on his face, a small frown formed as he looked up at her. "I just feel like spending the day as a married couple with you today. Breakfast, cuddling on the couch and watch T.V, lunch, some more cuddling, maybe go out somewhere, take you out for dancing and dinner, then we end the night lying in bed together, we don't even have to do anything in bed. I just want to hold you in my arms." Conner said softly as he looked up at her and kissed her hand.

Cassie noticed the frown on his face and then once again, lay on top of him, resting her head on his chest while her finger drew small circles on his arm. "I know, Kon, I know what you mean. But just because we are superheroes, doesn't mean that we still can't do those things. I mean, we don't have actual jobs since we don't need to pay taxes on the farm; we only use our names when we are with our friends or off to the store or anywhere. Other than that, we pretty much spend our time as Superman and Wonder Woman. We can still act as husband and wife, and we are going to do that today. If duty calls, we answer, then we go right back to where we left off. But we are going to do everything that we want to do today, and that's final. Okay?" She said as she looked at him and smiled.

Conner smiled at her and placed his hands on her waist. "I love it when you take control like that." He said with a laugh as he kissed her lips softly. "Can we start the day with breakfast?"

She looked at him and giggled. "Of course we can, Conner, what would you like?" She asked as she kissed him sweetly.

"Let's make some eggs and bacon, like when you first made me breakfast, many years ago." He said with a smile and a light laugh as he kissed her lips again and sat up, holding her close to him as he kissed her once more.

Cassie wrapped her legs around Conner's waist as she felt him sit up, and had her arms wrapped around his neck. She pressed her lips to his a few times before hugging him tightly. "Try to enjoy today, okay Conner?" She said as she looked at him and moved her fingers through his hair. "I know you've been wanting to just hang out at home for the longest time, and I'll do whatever I have to so you enjoy yourself today." She said as she kissed his cheek and then smiled at him. "I love you. Now can you smile for me, please?"

Conner turned red and couldn't help but smile. "I am married to the most perfect woman on Earth; I hope the world knows that." He said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek, holding her close to him and smelling her scent. He then looked at her and placed both of his hands on her cheeks. "And I love you too, Cassie. You are my everything." He then kissed her lips passionately, feeling her body temperature rise and listening to her heartbeat pounding. He always loved the sound of her heart, it would soothe him at night, making him feel comfortable and protected when they would sleep. What he loved the most about her heart was that her heartbeat was in sync with his own. Conner slowly released his lips from hers and smiled at her. "Now come on, let's go eat." He then stood up, continuing to carry her as he floated downstairs and into the kitchen where he sat her down on the counter. He kissed her a few more times before releasing from her legs that were wrapped around his waist.

Cassie floated off the counter and went to the refrigerator. "By the way, I'm borrowing this shirt of yours." She said with a giggle as she pointed to his Superboy shirt which she was wearing.

Conner looked at her and smiled. "It's not the first time you were wearing only that shirt, that's the same one that you wore when you made me breakfast for the first time. Well…the day after you made me breakfast for the first time." He said with a laugh as he started up the stove.

She walked over to him with eggs and bacon. "So today is just one big deja vu of the Infinite Crisis, isn't it?" She said to him with a smirk as she made his way back into his arms, pressing her back to his chest and smiling as she found his arms wrapped around her stomach. She then broke the eggs in a plate and quickly stirred, before pouring them into the stove.

"Hopefully just the part when we were here on the farm. I can go my day without the same fighting, the two Earths colliding, and the part with me dying." He said as he held her a bit closer, remembering the horrible days for all the heroes.

Cassie looked up at him and kissed his cheek as she placed her arms on top of his which were around her stomach. "Conner…please don't bring that part up, I don't feel like crying right now." She said softly as she turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I feel like it was just yesterday, I feel like you just came back to me." She did her best to not let her tears fall down her face; she buried her face into his neck.

Conner tightened his hold around her, kissing her cheek a few times. "Hey, it's okay. I won't bring it up again, I promise I won't. Only the parts from Smallville, okay Cassie?" He turned her head to face him. "I love you." He said with a smile as he placed a hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away one of her small tears.

She smiled at him, blushing a bit before kissing his forehead. "You know what I remember from that day? You were going through my photo album." She said with a laugh before turning around and began cooking, making sure his arms stayed around her.

"Hey, you're the one who brought the book down, not my fault you had a picture of us kissing and didn't want me to see it." He said, laughing a bit, as he pressed his chest to her back again and rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck softly. "Though I'll admit, that's pretty adorable of you to save something like that."

"I told you, it was the little thirteen year old girl in me that made me keep the picture." Cassie replied with a smirk and a light blush on her face.

"Like I said, I thought it was adorable." He said with a smile as he kissed her cheek. He then looked over at the almost finished food. "Did I mention that I love your cooking?"

"Every time that I cook something." She said with a giggle. "But thank you, Conner, it's sweet." Cassie said to him with a smile as she kissed his lips softly before going back to the food.

Conner slowly released his grip on Cassie as he flew over to grab her plates for the two of them. He set the table with their food and carried Cassie with a laugh as he sat her on his lap.

Cassie giggled loudly as Conner carried her. "I'm ticklish there, you know that!" She said to him with a blush before sitting on his lap, she picked up a piece of her omelet with her fork and fed Conner. "How does it taste? Do I need to add anything?"

"It tastes amazing!" He said happily with his mouth full. He then fed her and gave himself a piece of bacon which he split with her. "The bacon is really tasty too."

"I'm glad that you enjoy it, I'll try and make this more often." She said to him with a giggle as she rested her head on his shoulder. "What would you like to drink?"

"Let's finish eating first, and then you can choose what we drink, since I chose what we eat." Conner said to her with a smile and a light laugh before continuing to feed her. Once the two of them had finished eating, he looked at Cassie who was still resting her head on his shoulder. "Now, what would you like to drink?" He asked as he gently kissed her forehead.

Cassie blushed a bit from the kiss before lifting up her head and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Orange juice, if we have any left anyway. If not, I'll have milk." She said to him with a smile before kissing his nose. "Thank you for feeding me, Kon." She said to him with a giggle.

He turned a bit red and then kissed her nose as well. "Thank you for feeding me, Cass." He said with a laugh. "Want to see something cool? I've been practicing." He looked over to the fridge and focused, using his tactile telekinesis to open the refrigerator door and pulling out the orange juice. He looked to the cabinets and pulled out two glasses, pouring the orange juice into the glasses. He then placed the orange juice back, and put the two glasses on the table. He looked to Cassie with a smirk. "Pretty cool hu?"

Cassie watched him in amazement as he used his power. He then looked at him and then laughed a bit as she noticed he had a small nosebleed. She got a napkin from the table and quickly wiped away the blood. "Just don't strain that amazing mind of yours, Superman." She said with a giggle as she kissed his cheek. "But yes, it was amazing. I never knew you were practicing that much."

"Well, I have been practicing at the Fortress, though it looks like I still need some practice." He said as he wiped his nose, checking for more blood.

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "You are doing a great job. Just don't try so hard, okay?" She said as she kissed his cheek and then looked at him with a smile.

Conner smiled back at her and then kissed her softly. "Okay, sweetheart." He then listened intently to what sounded like screaming. "Can you hear that?" He said to Cassie as he set her down and stood up.

"Hear what?" She said as she tried to listen. "What do you hear?"

Conner quickly flew upstairs and came back down in his cape and outfit. "It's Grundy, he's loose in Metropolis. I have to go, it won't take too long." He said as he looked at her as he stood in the doorway.

Cassie quickly flew over to him and hugged him tightly. "I really should be going with you." She said as she looked at him, putting the curl in his hair as she kissed his forehead. She placed her hands on his cheeks. "Please come back to me in one piece. And if anything happens, I will be right there to help you. I love you, Conner." She then kissed his lips passionately for a few seconds before releasing her lips. "Now go, go save the day, just like you always do." She said to him softly with a smile.

Conner kissed her once more. "I love you too, Cassie. And don't worry; I'll be back safe and sound. He then kissed her cheek before flying out the door.

Cassie watched her husband fly to Metropolis, wishing she could go with him but knew that he didn't want her to go with him for this fight. He fought Grundy with her once, and Cassie was beaten pretty badly, almost hospitalized. Conner defeated Grundy that day, but never let Cassie fight Grundy alone anymore. Even if he was there, he would prefer Cassie to stay home, Conner lost control of himself when he saw Grundy attack Cassie. Cassie knows that she should go help her husband, but she would never hear the end of it from Conner if she went with him. She went over to the sink and started washing dishes from breakfast. "Hera, give me strength to not go against what my husband asks." She said to herself as she washed the dishes.

An hour has passed, and there was still no sight of Conner. Cassie had begun to worry if he was okay, or if he needed help. She flew around the table which calmed her down a bit; she looked out the window each time she passed it. Finally, the door sprung open and Conner walked in slowly. "Cassie?" He asked as he looked around.

Cassie's heart began to beat rapidly; she quickly flew to Conner and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're back! You're back and you're safe!" She said happily as she hugged him and kissed his cheek a few times.

Conner hugged her back just as tightly and smiled from the kisses. "I'm guessing you were worried about me?" He asked as he looked at her.

Cassie nodded and blushed. "You were gone for an hour; normally it takes you ten minutes to fight Grundy. Was there more trouble?" She asked as she floated and placed her hand on his cheek, feeling the dirt on his face.

He nodded and held her waist. "Grundy wasn't alone, Shade was with him as well, and that's what prolonged it." He said with a sigh as he then hugged her. "I'm just glad he didn't come for you."

She kissed his cheek and then looked at him, placing both of her hands on his face. "Of course he wouldn't, Conner, he doesn't know who we really are." She said softly as she kissed his lips and then looked at him as she moved her fingers through his hair. "What did he say to you?"

"He said that he was going to come for you, and there's nothing I can do to stop it." Conner said with a frown as he brought them over to their bedroom. "I don't want him coming to get you." He said as he kissed her softly.

"And he isn't going to Conner, no one will." She said with a soft smile as she helped him take off his cape. She then landed on the ground and wrapped his cape around herself. "Because I know that if I don't stop them from taking me, you will. I've seen you in action; you're already in front of me whenever someone comes after me." She said with a blush on her face as she looked up at him and smiled. "So no one will come after me, because I have my very own Superman to protect me from anyone and anything."

Conner looked down at her and smiled. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her close to himself. "It's like we've known each other for years." He joked and laughed a bit as he kissed her softly. "I love you Cassie, and I'm happy you know I will never let anything happen to you." He said as he sat down on the bed.

Cassie flew over and sat behind him, massaging his shoulders and his neck. "I just wish you knew the same thing about me." She said with a frown as she kissed his cheek.

Conner lifted his head up and looked up at her. "I do know that, Cass. It's just…that one fight with Grundy…you were almost…I can't even think about it." He said with a frown as he looked down.

She turned his face to look at her as she moved to the front of him. "Shh shh shh. Hey, you may not want to go through something that bad, but I did go through that during the Infinite Crisis. And let me tell you, they were the worst days of my life. Those days without you made me do some of the worst decisions that I never thought I would do.

"You mean kissing and somewhat dating Tim?" He asked

"Yes, now don't ruin the moment. Along with that, I had gotten a Titan killed. Eddie was a great hero, and even when he lost his powers that made him Red Devil, he still did his best to help us out. And I can't help but blame myself for his sacrifice that he made. But the point that I'm trying to make is that I don't want anything happening to you either Conner, just as much as you don't want anything happening to me. That fight with Grundy was one in a thousand. I have fought him plenty of times with you before, and I was fine. You have to understand that it was one day out of many, Conner." Cassie said softly to him and kissed his lips softly. "We are married, which makes us more of a team then we were before. I know you only want to protect me, but I want to do the same for you. I love you, Conner. Please understand that next time and the other times you fight Grundy, I will be there by your side." She said with a small smile as she stared in his eyes, caressing his cheek softly.

Conner looked at her and hugged her tightly once she finished speaking to him. He kissed her cheek and then looked at her, moving some of her hair behind her ear. "Okay, Cassie…okay, I understand." He kissed her lips deeply before pressing his forehead to hers and placed his hands on her cheeks. "I love you, and all I ever wanted is for you to be safe."

"I'm safe right now, and all the other times that I'm with you." She said softly as she smiled and blushed. She focused on his blue eyes which stared into her own.

"You are my wife, and my partner. You know I'm stubborn, it takes a while for things to sync into my head." He said with a light laugh. "So what you were saying about you and Tim…did you two-"

Cassie kissed him deeply and cut off his sentence. She then slowly released her lips from his and blushed as she looked at him. "Conner, relax. You were my first, and my only. And nothing will ever change that." She said with a smile as she kissed him once more.

Conner smiled and turned a bit red. "Just making sure, I already punched Tim once for what happened, I don't want to have to do it a second time." He then kissed her again once more. "I love you, Cass. I don't know if I can ever say it enough times for it to have its full meaning of how much you mean to me." He said softly to her as he looked at her and smiled a bit,

Cassie blushed and went back to sitting on her knees behind him and massaging his shoulders and neck. "Probably the same amount that you mean to me." She said with a giggle. "Take your outfit off so you can feel comfortable." She said as she made him sit up.

Conner then took off the tights, the belt, and the boots. He was only in his boxers and his tank top again as he sat back down on the bed. "Is this good for you?" He lifted his head back to look up at her.

She giggled and leaned her head down to kiss his lips. "Perfect, now keep your head straight before it rolls off your body." Cassie said with a laugh as she then once again, began to massage Conner's shoulders and his neck.

Conner closed his eyes and smiled as he felt Cassie's hands on his body, she knew exactly where to begin. "You really do have the magical touch." He said with a light laugh.

Cassie blushed and kissed his neck as she continued. "Is there any other places where you're tense?"

"The upper part of my spine, do you mind doing that too?" He asked softly.

"Kon, if I minded, I wouldn't even be working on your neck and shoulders." She said with a giggle as she had him lie down on his stomach as she began to work on his back. "Conner, I don't even think Grundy can help loosen your back." She joked as she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

He laughed a bit and then smiled as he felt her kiss his cheek. "I honestly do not know any other woman who would do this for me."

"Maybe because no other woman loves you like I do." She said with a smirk as she continued.

Conner looked up at her and smiled. "I feel the same way about you." He said to Cassie with a smile on his face. He then closed his eyes and felt relieved. "I'm feeling a lot better now."

Cassie smiled at him and kissed his neck. "I'm glad to hear that. Are there any other places that you're feeling tense?"

"My chest hurts a bit." He said as he flipped over on the bed, wincing slightly. "And my arms as well." Conner said as he looked up at her. "You sure that you don't mind doing this?"

"Conner…" Cassie said with a smile. "You know I don't mind."

"I know you don't mind, I just love hearing you say it." He said to her with a smile.

She moved on top of him and sat on his stomach. "You're so affectionate." She said with a giggle as she leaned down and kissed his lips softly. She then sat back up and began to massage his chest. "Wow, you weren't lying when you said it was a hard fight. And Grundy did all of this to you?"

He nodded and looked at her, placing his hands on her waist. "I tried my best; it was just a hard fight."

"I know you tried your best, Kon. You just need to be more careful. Just because you are Superman, doesn't mean that you are a God, even if that is how people look at you." Cassie said with a giggle as she began to massage his arms. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Conner nodded and pointed to his forehead with a playful pout. "Here"

She leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. "Where else are you hurt?"

He then pointed to his cheek. "Here"

Cassie then kissed his cheek softly. "Anywhere else?"

He then pointed to his lips. "And here."

She rolled her eyes and blushed before placing both of her hands on his face and kissed his lips passionately.

He continued to kiss her as one of his hands moved from her waist to the back of her head. Conner pressed Cassie's body to his own as the both of them continued to kiss each other.

Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt Conner flip the two of them over. She blushed and giggled as she then looked up at him. She kissed his lips quickly before going back to looking up at him.

Conner placed his hand on her cheek. "I love you, Cass." He said softly as he began to kiss her again.

"I love you, too. Now come on." She said with a smirk as she lifted her head and kissed his lips deeply.

An hour had past, Conner and Cassie were under their bed sheets. Conner laid down on his back as Cassie snuggled into him. She rested her arm on his chest as they continued to kiss each other. Conner kissed her once more before wrapping his other arm around her. "That…was amazing." He said with a smile as he turned a bit red.

Cassie sighed happily and kissed Conner's chest once before looking up at him. "It was amazing for me too; it reminded me of our first time." She said with a blush as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

He laughed a bit and rested his head on top of Cassie's. "Now who's remembering the Infinite Crisis?" He joked a bit before rubbing her back. "That was the best night of my life."

"Because you got Wonder Girl in bed with you?" She asked as she lifted her head to look at him.

"No." Conner said as he looked at her and moved some of her hair behind her ear. "It was the best night of my life because I spent it with the woman I love, and I fully connected with her. That's when I knew that I was going to marry you. Not because you took me back, not because we made love, but because I have never felt this way about anyone, except for you. The woman I love, Cassandra Elizabeth Sandsmark."

"Kent." She said with a deep blush on her face and then smiled as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Cassandra Elizabeth Sandsmark-Kent." Cassie said, correcting Conner in his statement. She then pressed her lips to his own. "And you are the man that I love, Conner Kon-El Kent." She said to him with a small giggle. "I miss days like this. When we were so affectionate to each other, and hanging out together, and loving each other."

"So, you mean when Secret attacked us when we first kissed, the early days as Teen Titans, the Infinite Crisis, and when I came back from the dead." Conner said with a light laugh. "It's funny; we always became closer whenever something horrible was happening. It's like our love blocked out the world around us."

"Because we were scared, and when people are scared, we tend to try to find the things that we love the most." Cassie said softly as she snuggled into Conner again and wrapped her arm around his chest. "And once we find them, we hold on to them and never let them go. Because we believe that they will make the pain stop." She said with a small frown as she remembered the days when Conner was dead.

"And they do, because you realize that the things you love will never leave you, and they will always share that love." Conner said softly to her as he hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "I love you Cassie, and I don't know how many times I just want to go back in time and fix the times that I hurt you unintentionally."

She sighed and looked up at him. "Conner, don't apologize for something you couldn't control." Cassie then kissed his cheek softly. "You know you don't need to apologize."

He let out a small sigh. "I know, Cassie, but you know I can't help but feel bad. Like when the Luthor DNA took over. I hurt you Cassie, physically hurt you and I couldn't stop it."

Cassie hugged him tightly. "Conner, you didn't have control, it isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself, please don't."

Conner nodded with a frown as he kissed Cassie's cheek. "So you're not upset?"

She looked at him and spoke softly to him. "Sweetie, I was never upset with you. And I can never be upset with you, I love you too much. I wasn't upset when your Luthor DNA acted up, I wasn't upset at you when you wanted to just be friends, and I wasn't upset when you didn't want me fighting Grundy." She then kissed his lips multiple times. "I love you, Conner. We are in this together, now and forever." Cassie said to him softly with a smile as she stared into his eyes.

He looked at her and turned a bit red. "I love you too, Cass. I love you so much, I would love to have a normal life with you, start a family, everything. I can't continue my life without you." He said softly as he looked at her blue eyes.

"That's exactly what I said when you were gone. And I couldn't stop from thinking about what may have happened to you when you were fighting Grundy." She said as a few tears fell down the side of her face.

"I'm here now." He said softly to her as he held her close to him.

"Conner, I know our lives will never be normal for the most part, but that doesn't mean we still can't have a family." She said softly as she looked up at him with a small smile.

Conner's eyes widened a bit and turned to her. "Y-you want to start a family? You mean it?"

Cassie giggled a bit before moving up to kiss his cheek. "Of course I do, I always wanted to. Well, I thought about having a family with you. I didn't exactly want to be sixteen and pregnant." She said laughing a bit.

He turned deep red and smiled at her. "I would love to have a family with you."

"We can try tomorrow, for now…can we cuddle and sleep?" She said with a light laugh as she snuggled into his arms, placing her head over his heart, listening to his strong heartbeat.

He smiled and held her close, listening to the sound of her beating heart to soothe him. He kissed her forehead softly. "Goodnight, Cassie. I love you." Conner said with a smile as he slowly closed his eyes.

Cassie closed her eyes as well and kissed Conner's neck. "Sweet dreams, Conner. And I love you."

With that, the two slept peacefully in each other's arms. Both dreaming happily of having a family together, having an older son and a younger daughter. Cassie would stir in her sleep as she always did, feeling as though she wasn't safe. But when she woke up, she remembered that she had Conner, and then she would sleep peacefully, knowing that she had Superman to protect her.


End file.
